Almost all aircraft have exterior lighting. Exterior lighting serves a plurality of purposes. While some exterior aircraft lights provide active visibility, i.e. they allow for the pilots and the crew to examine the aircraft environment, other exterior aircraft lights provide for passive visibility, i.e. they make the aircraft visible to others, particularly in the dark. Yet other exterior aircraft lights are provided for illuminating certain parts of the aircraft, such as engine scan lights, or provide for an illumination of the immediate aircraft environment, such as cargo loading lights.
Some exterior aircraft light, in particular aircraft headlights, require a strong illumination of the respective target area. For this purpose, it is known to provide such exterior aircraft lights with a plurality of lighting units that are identical or similar in design and whose light outputs add up for achieving a desired illumination capacity. Such exterior aircraft lights, having a plurality of lighting units, often have undesired artefacts in their output light intensity distribution.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide exterior aircraft lights with multiple lighting units that have an improved output light intensity distribution.